Because
by ExellentlyEllen
Summary: Just very short little stories about why Oliver would be carrying Felicity. Suggestions are always welcome!
1. Because drooling on one's keyboard

**I've been really into these '5 times' stories. Don't really know why, but I just am. And I figured, why don't I try one myself? I got this idea when I was writing the 3****rd**** chapter on the 'Not that bad at all" story, when Oliver carries Felicity up to her apartment. **

**Not really established Olicity yet in all the parts, not linked to the other story. Just little stories of why Oliver would be carrying Felicity. And maybe I'll add one about why Felicity would have to 'carry' him.**

**Comments appreciated below!**

**1. Because drooling on one's keyboard is worse than spilling lattes.**

It was Saturday 9 pm and Felicity was exhausted. She'd been in the lair since Thursday evening, after a really busy day at QC. Oliver had been so 'kind' to give her Friday off, so she could spend it locked in a basement. Like she was his personal computer-monkey.

"My what?" She jumped at the sound of his voice coming from behind her. Oh no.. She hadn't said that last part out loud, did she? By the sound of the muffled laughs John was making, she did. Damn. She looked up at Oliver, who was looking at her with that strange mix of annoyance and amusement on his face.

"Computer-monkey. You know locked in a cage, with shackles on their ankles. Work monkey work. And I'm going to shut up now." She did a mental facepalm, turned around and continued typing. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him. After what felt like forever, she heard him sigh and turn around.

12 minutes after that, she got the results she was hoping for. The guy he was looking for was dealing arms and drugs from an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from Verdant. Before she was even finished talking, he'd hooded up and made his way out.

The mission went well, and before she knew it, all dealers were tied and questioned by the Hood. She figured they didn't need her for that so she switched off her comms and focused on the various searches she had running.

When Oliver and Diggle returned to the foundry, it was really quiet. They heard no tapping on keyboards, no dinging of searches, no nothing. He was starting to get a little nervous and prepared himself to yell her name, when he saw her.

She had her arms folded underneath her head, on top of her keyboard. He got a little closer. She really looked adorable when sleeping. Her glasses were askew and she was snoring softly. And, what was that? Was she… oh, she was, definitely drooling. He chuckled at that. That was, in his opinion, worse than spilled lattes. He took out his phone, this being too good a chance to give up, and took a picture. Then he put his arms under her knees and on her back, and picked her up. He carried her over to the cot that was placed in the corner of the basement and pulled up a blanked.

When she woke up, it took her some time to get her bearings. Oh, right basement. But she wasn't at her desk, but on the cot. She looked over at her desk where the light was burning dimly. She walked over to it and put on her glasses. Wanting to see what time it was, she flicked a key on the keyboard to check the time. 7 am, early enough to go home and crawl into bed again.

Then she noticed a piece of neatly folded paper, with her name written on it in perfect penmanship. Oliver. She unfolded the paper, and froze. She was going to KILL him! Furiously she grabbed her purse and stomped out of the foundry, all the while grumbling curses under her breath. Oh, he was going to pay for this. She didn't yet know how, but he would!

When Diggle arrived at the foundry at 9 am, he found it to still be empty. Good, he liked it when he had the place to himself. Training was much easier without Felicity staring and Oliver criticizing him. He saw a piece of paper lying on the floor by Felicity's desk. He picked it up and burst out in laughs. Oh man. This was going to get good.

_Felicity,_ it read.  
_I figured I'd save you the trip to the store for a new keyboard, since I'm pretty sure if it doesn't like lattes, it won't like drool either.  
See you later!_

_- Oliver_

Under it was the picture he'd taken before moving her.


	2. Because of those damn heels

**2. Because of those damn heels**

She walked out of her apartment feeling really good about herself. She'd woken up just 2 minutes before her alarm clock, making her less cranky this morning. Her laundry was done, so she could wear that cute red pencil skirt with the black satin blouse and the beautiful shoes she'd gotten 2 weeks ago at a shoe sale. Her hair was cooperating, her neighbor had not left his bike in the very small hallway for her to trip on. And she didn't see her annoying landlord who was always hitting on her in the most creepy of ways. And to top that, it was Friday!

So all in all, it was a great start to her day. She got in her car and drove to the QC tower downtown. Pleased to see that the memo had gotten through to the rest of the staff about not parking in the EA spot while not actually being the EA, she got out of her car. On the upper level she stopped at the little coffee cart Oliver had allowed to stand in front of the building and decided to treat herself to an 'espresso con panna'. Oh, sweet delicious and creamy goodness.

Her day was surprisingly light, with Oliver having no meetings or presentations to attend to. He didn't even ask her to bring coffee. But then again, he didn't have a spare suit here anymore and he probably didn't want to go through the day with coffee stains all over the one he was wearing.

She had lunch with John, at the diner across the street. Granted, it wasn't Big Belly Burgers, but it was good either way.

At 7 pm Oliver she said her standard 'Goodnight Mr Queen', even though they would be seeing each other again in a few hours. She logged out of her computer and went down to her car. She went to her apartment. Being there she got a text from Oliver, telling her there was no need to come to the foundry tonight.

Wanting to celebrate her unexpected night off, she texted a few of her friends to go out tonight. She changed into a cute little black dress put on her bright green pumps with the 4 inch stiletto heels, grabbed a matching clutch and headed out. Going to Verdant, because she knew the bouncer so he'd get them in. And she knew the bartender, so she would definitely score some free drinks.

After a few hours of dancing and having fun with her friends, she spotted Oliver standing at the edge of the dance floor. She took a step towards him, but suddenly lost her balance. She twisted her right ankle and fell to the floor. In an instant Oliver was by her side and picking her up.

With him cradling her against her chest he carried her over to her car, put her in the passenger seat and got behind the wheel. Despite her protests, he took her home and carried her up to her apartment, and then to her bed.

So, who needs knights in shining armor, when you got Queens in shiny green leather.

**Okay, not my very best I admit. But I bet you'll like the next one!**


	3. Because it's tradition

**3. because it's tradition**

"You ready?" He asked her sweetly. "Oliver, you really don't need to do this you know." But she was giggling all the same. "Yes, I do actually. It's tradition Felicity. And there is so little conventional about me, about us, that we need to bring in the normalcy wherever we can."

Shifting her weight to his left arm he used his right to put the keycard in the lock. He got tangled in the fabric of her dress for a second, but got free pretty quickly. And even though she looked amazing in that dress, he really couldn't wait to get her out of it.

He waited on the little click that signaled the door being unlocked and twisted the doorknob.

"Welcome to the first night of forever, Mrs Queen." He told Felicity while carrying her over the threshold. "I'm honestly looking forward to it, Mr Queen."

He couldn't get enough of saying it. Mrs Queen. His wife, Felicity. It had taken a few years, and a few girlfriends on his part, but they finally got there. And he couldn't contain his smile.

"Now, how about we get to those other traditional things newlyweds tend to do?" He teased her, while dropping her on the bed.

**Might not be as long, but I really liked the idea of this very unconventional couple, who spend most of their time doing illegal things and such, to enjoy a little moment of normalcy.**

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
